Die dunkle Königin - Kapitel 9 - Brienne II
Brienne II ist das neunte Kapitel von Die dunkle Königin, dem zweiten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Brienne von Tarth. Zusammenfassung Brienne von Tarth, Septon Meribald, Podrick Payn und Ser Hylo Hatz erreichen die Stille Insel, wo sie von Bruder Narbert empfangen werden. Auf der Insel erfährt Brienne vom Älteren Bruder, dass nicht Sansa Stark, sondern Arya Stark eine Zeit lang mit Sandor Clegane gereist ist, aber das dieser mittlerweile gestorben ist. Synopsis Bruder Narbert empfängt Brienne und ihre Gruppe auf der Stillen Insel Brienne von Tarth erblickt die Septei auf der Stillen Insel, die sich eine halbe Meile vor der Küste inmitten der breiten Mündung des Tridents in die Krabbenbucht befindet. Der Hang der Insel ist mit Terrassenfeldern überzogen, es gibt Fischteiche, eine Windmühle und eine Schafherde. Septon Meribald erklärt, dass Salzpfann genau auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Bucht liegt, und dass die Brüder sie mit einer Fähre in der Morgenflut übersetzen können. Er empfiehlt ihnen, die Nacht im Kloster zu verbringen selbst für Hund hätten die Brüder stets einen Knochen übrig. Gerade läuft das Wasser zwischen Insel und Festland wegen der Ebbe ab, und die Insel kann über den so entstehenden Wattstreifen erreicht werden. Podrick Payn fragt, warum die Insel so heißt, und Meribald erklärt ihm, dass die Brüder auf der Insel alle ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt haben, weil sie Buße tun wollen. Einzig der Ältere Bruder und seine Proktoren sind davon ausgenommen, wobei auch die Proktoren nur an einem Tag in der Woche sprechen dürfen. Meribald führt sie über den so genannten Pfad des Glaubens durch das Watt zur Insel hinüber. Er erklärt, dass nur die Aufrechten nicht im Treibsand enden oder von der plötzlichen Flut überrascht werden. Der Weg ist verschlungen und tückisch, und selbst Meribald ist sehr vorsichtig und benutzt seinen Bauernspieß, um nach Treibsand zu suchen. Obwohl die Insel in nordwestlicher Richtung liegt, geht Meribald zunächst nach Osten auf die Bucht zu, nach Hundert Schritten biegt er sogar nach Süden ab zwischen zwei Gezeitentümpeln hindurch, dann wechselt er die nächsten anderthalb Meilen ständig die Richtung. Schließlich erreichen sie die Bruchsteine, die das Ufer der Insel markieren. Dort warten drei Braune Brüder auf sie, wobei zwei von ihnen ein Wolltuch um die untere Gesichtshälfte gespannt haben. Der dritte von ihnen heißt Bruder Narbert, einer der Proktoren, und er übernimmt das Reden. Er begrüßt Septon Meribald wie einen alten Bekannten und lädt die gesamte Gruppe zum Abendessen ein. Meribald stellt Brienne, Podrick und Ser Hylo Hatz vor. Narbert ist überrascht, eine Frau zu sehen, denn sie sehen auf der Insel nur Frauen, die krank sind oder schwanger, denn sie hoffen auf die heilenden Kräfte des Älteren Bruders. Als Meribald Narbert erklärt, dass Brienne eine Kriegerjungfrau sei auf der Suche nach Sandor Clegane, ist der Bruder verblüfft. Er erklärt, dass er sie sofort zum Älteren Bruder bringen werde. Er führt sie an einem weißen Stall vorbei, wo sie ihre Pferde Bruder Gillam überlassen. Der Stall ist zum größten Teil leer, nur ein paar Maultiere stehen darin, und etwas abgeschieden tritt ein wilder schwarzer Hengst gegen die Box, als er ihre Stimmen hört. Das Tier heißt Treibholz, und es hat Gillam schon eine Menge Ärger bereitet. Es hat Bruder Raulig das Schienbein zweifach gebrochen, als er versucht hat, das Tier vor einen Pflug zu spannen. Außerdem hat das Pferd Bruder Gillams Ohr abgebissen, als er das Tier kastrieren wollte. Narbert führt sie über eine Holztreppe einen steilen Hügel hinauf. Sie kommen an diversen Gebäuden und einem Dutzend Brüdern vorbei, die sie neugierig ansehen, sie aber nicht grüßen. Auf den höheren Hängen hüten drei Jungen eine Herde Schafe, und darüber liegt ein Totenhof, auf dem ein riesiger Bruder ein Grab aushebt. Es scheint, als sei der Totengräber lahm. Als er unachtsam einen Spaten voll Dreck in ihre Richtung wirft, schimpft Narbert mit ihm, sodass er den Kopf senkt. Hund läuft zu ihm hinüber, schnüffelt an ihm und er lässt den Spaten fallen. Narbert erklärt, dass es sich um einen Novizen handelt, der ein Grab für Bruder Clement aushebt, der während der Plünderung von Salzpfann so schwer verwundet wurde, dass er später gestorben sei.Es gibt eine Theorie, nach der dies Sandor Clegane sein könnte‚ der vom Älteren Bruder aufgenommen worden ist, siehe: Totengräber/Theorie. Brienne fragt, ob es Sandor war, der den Bruder verwundet hat, aber Narbert verneint das und sagt, dass der Ältere Bruder mehr wisse. Er wisse nur, dass sein Peiniger ihm die Zunge herausgeschnitten habe, als er wegen seines Schweigegelübdes nicht sprechen wollte. Auf dem Hügel befindet sich die eigentliche Septei, die von einer Trockenmauer umgeben ist: ein Gemeinschaftsssaal, das Kloster selbst, eine kleine hölzerne Septe und eine Tür, die in den Hügel führt. Diese Höhle nennen die Brüder "das Eremitenloch", wo der Legende nach der erste heilige Mann vor 2000 Jahren lebte. Damals war das Eremitenloch vielleicht ein feuchter, düsterer Ort gewesen, doch nun ist sie eine warme, behagliche Heilige Stätte. Wollteppiche bedecken den Boden, Bildteppiche die Wände, und hohe Kerzen aus Bienenwachs verströmen viel Licht. Die Möbel sehen eigentümlich aber schlicht aus: ein langer Tisch, eine Sitzbank, eine Truhe, mehrere hohe Regale voller Bücher und Stühle. Sie sind allesamt aus Treibholz gefertigt, aus merkwürdig geformten Einzelteilen geschickt zusammengefügt und poliert, sodass sie im Kerzenschein tiefgolden glänzen. Der Ältere Bruder empfängt sie Der Ältere Bruder begrüßt Meribald und Hund herzlich, und auch die Gäste heißt er Willkommen. Der Ältere Bruder ist zwar nicht so überrascht über Briennes Geschlecht wie Bruder Narbert, aber als er von ihrer Mission hört, verschwindet sein Lächeln gänzlich. Er wechselt schnell das Thema und bietet ihnen etwas Apfelwein an. Er erzählt, dass an der Mündung des Tridents allerlei an Land gespült wird, Rüstungsteile, Silberbecher und sogar schon sechs Rubine, möglicherweise von Rhaegar Targaryens Rüstung, die er während der Schlacht am Trident trug, allerdings auch die Leichen der Kriege. Der Ältere Bruder erzählt, dass gerade in letzter Zeit viel zu viele Leichen an Land gespült worden seien, und dass ihr Totengräber alle Hände voll zu tun hätte, all die Starks, Lennisters, Schwarzhains, Brackens, Freys und Darrys zu begraben. Der Ältere Bruder bittet Septon Meribald, ihnen die Beichte abzunehmen, denn der Septon von Salzpfann, Bennet, ist bei dem Überfall getötet worden. Ser Hylo fragt, ob auch die Septe niedergebrannt sei, und der Ältere Bruder erklärt, dass die gesamte Stadt mit Ausnahme der steinernen Burg niedergebrannt worden sei. Er hat die vielen Verwundeten behandelt, die die Fischer zu ihm gebracht haben, nachdem die Geächteten wieder verschwunden waren. Viele der Frauen sind nicht einfach nur vergewaltigt worden, man hat ihnen vielfach auch die Brüste abgeschnitten und sie gegessen.Das war Beißer. Ser Quinkie Cox hatte das Burgtor geschlossen und sich in seiner steinernen Burg verbarrikadiert, da er bereits alt ist und sich um seine Familie sorgte. Das allerdings nimmt sein Volk ihm besonders übel, und auch Brienne versteht nicht, wieso sich ein Ritter feige in seiner Burg versteckt, statt sein Gelübde zu wahren, die Schwachen zu beschützen. Dann bittet der Ältere Bruder die Gäste, ihn in die Septe zu begleiten, um zu beten, bevor sie zu Abend essen. Das Mahl ist sonderbar zusammengestellt und beinhaltet viele Eigenprodukte der Insel, doch schmeckt es vorzüglich, und begleitet wird das Essen von Harfenklängen eines der Brüder. Später liest Narbert und ein anderer Proktor aus dem Siebenzackigen Stern vor. Der Ältere Bruder erzählt Brienne von Arya Nach dem Abendmahl führt der Ältere Bruder Brienne zu einer kleinen Hütte auf dem raueren Osthang der Insel, die die Brüder für weibliche Gäste errichtet haben. Er erzählt ihr, dass man für gewöhnlich die Feuer von Salzpfann von dieser Seite des Hügels aus sehen könne, dass aber nun niemand mehr in der Stadt sei. Selbst die Fischer, die überlebt haben, haben ihre Freunde und Verwandte begraben und sind dann in andere Städte wie etwa Jungfernteich gezogen. Salzpfann war nie ein besonders wichtiger Hafen, aber dennoch verkehrten hier regelmäßig Schiffe, was auch der Grund für den Überfall gewesen sei. Als die Geächteten allerdings kein Schiff in der Stadt vorgefunden hatten, entlud sich ihre Wut an der Stadt. Der Ältere Bruder fragt Brienne, was sie in Salzpfann zu finden hofft, und sie erklärt, dass sie eine hochgeborene Jungfrau von 13 Jahren suche. Der Ältere Bruder erkennt, dass sie nach Sansa Stark sucht und Brienne erzählt ihr von ihrer Begegnung mit Timeon. Sie erreichen das bescheidene kleine Häuschen, das wie ein Bienenstock aus Stein aussieht. Der Ältere Bruder bittet Brienne, noch bleiben zu dürfen, denn er will ihr etwas mitteilen. Er erklärt ihr, dass nicht Sansa bei Sandor war, sondern Arya Stark. Sie war jedenfalls bei ihm im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, aber er wisse leider nicht, was danach passiert sei und ob sie noch lebe. Dann erklärt er Brienne, dass Sandor tot sei. Er selbst hat ihn sterben sehen und ihn dann begraben und dessen Helm auf dem Grab als Markierung zurückgelassen. Er erklärt weiterhin, dass jemand diesen Helm unglücklicherweise gestohlen haben muss und ihn bei dem Überfall auf Salzpfann getragen hat.Das war Rorge. Der Ältere Bruder fand Sandor, wie er im Sterben lag, und er fand noch einiges über ihn im Gespräch heraus: dass er jahrelang Leibwächter Joffrey Baratheons gewesen ist und für manche guten wie auch schlechte Taten verantwortlich war. Er sei, nach Ansicht des Älteren Bruders, eine gequälte Seele gewesen und ein Sünder. Er habe gedient, sei aber nicht stolz auf seine Taten gewesen und auch seine Siege hätten ihm keine Freude bereitet. Er wurde allein von seinem Hass angetrieben und hat nie jemanden geliebt oder wurde geliebt. Er hat viele Sünden begangen, doch hat er nie gebeichtet, und das einzige Ziel in seinem Leben war es, seinen Bruder Ser Gregor Clegane zu töten. Erstaunt fragt Brienne, ob der Ältere Bruder Mitleid empfunden habe, und der Ältere Bruder erzählt, wie er Sandor vor Schmerzen schreiend entdeckt habe und wie dieser ihn dann bat, ihm das Geschenk der Gnade zu geben, allerdings hat der Ältere Bruder sich selbst geschworen, nie wieder einen Menschen zu töten. So kümmerte er sich um Sandors Wunden, doch es war bereits zu spät, und er starb schon bald in seinen Armen. Das wilde Pferd im Stall ist Sandors Pferd, das eigentlich Fremder hieß. Der Ältere Bruder erzählt, dass er einst selbst ein Ritter gewesen ist, genau wie sein Vater, sein Großvater und seine Brüder vor ihm. Sobald er ein Holzschwert halten konnte, begann seine Ausbildung zum Ritter, und er hat einige Schlachten geschlagen, aber auch einige Frauen vergewaltigt. Dann hatte er sich unglücklich in die Tochter eines jungen Lords verliebt, doch konnte er ihr als Drittgeborener nichts bieten, also blieb er beim Kämpfen und beim Trinken. In der Schlacht am Trident kämpfte er für das Haus Targaryen. Er wurde von einem Pfeil im Oberschenkel und im Fuß getroffen und sein Pferd verendete, doch bevor er ein neues fand, traf ihn ein Hieb von hinten am Kopf. Er fiel in den Fluss und hätte eigentlich ertrinken müssen, doch erwachte er wieder nackt am Ufer der Stillen Insel. Er geht davon aus, dass jemand seine Rüstung gestohlen hat und seinen bewusstlosen Körper wieder ins Wasser geworfen hat. Die nächsten zehn Jahre verbrachte er im Schweigen. Er bedrängt sie, ihre Suche aufzugeben und nach Hause zurückzukehren, denn Sansa sei sicher nicht bei Sandor Clegane gewesen und die Geächteten würden bereits von Lord Randyll Tarly von Jungfernteich, Lord Walder Frey von den Zwillingen aus und dem neuen Lord Lancel Lennister von Darry aus gejagt. Er bedrängt sie, an ihren Vater Lord Selwyn Tarth zu denken, der sicher traurig sein würde, wenn sie nicht heimkehre, und an ihre Heimat Tarth. Bei der Erwähnung ihres Vaters bricht Brienne in Tränen aus. Sie erzählt, dass ihr Bruder Galladon von Tarth ertrunken sei, als sie vier Jahre alt war, und ihre Schwestern Alysanne und Arianne bereits in der Wiege gestorben sind. Sie erklärt, dass sie immer die "Absonderliche" war, und sie muss an Ronnet Connington und dessen Rose denken, Renly Baratheon, die Wette um ihre Jungfräulichkeit, an Margaery Tyrell und an den Buhurt von Bitterbrück. Ihr fallen die Regenbogengarde, der Schatten im Pavillon des Königs, der sterbende Renly, Schnellwasser und Lady Catelyn, die Reise den Trident entlang, das Duell mit Jaime Lennister, der Blutige Mummenschanz, Harrenhal, Vargo Hoats Blut, die Bärengrube, der lange Ritt nach Königsmund, Sansa Stark, der Eid, den sie Jaime geschworen hatte, der Eid, den sie Lady Catelyn geschworen hatte, Eidwahrer, Dämmertal, Jungfernteich, der Flinke Dick Krabb und das Klauenhorn und Gewisper wieder ein. Dann sagt sie, sie könne nicht aufgeben, denn sie habe Jaime Lennister versprochen, Sansa vor Cersei Lennister zu retten, und entweder werde sie das schaffen oder bei dem Versuch sterben. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brienne von Tarth Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Flusslanden spielen Die dunkle Königin: Kapitel 09